An almost gentleman
by Junk-DNA
Summary: A (bad) Fables/The Wolf among us Bigby x Snow White Fanfiction Snow White visits a Diner and meets a well know individual there.


_**An almost gentleman **_

_When we honestly ask ourselves which person in our lives means the most to us, we often find that it is those who, instead of giving advice, solutions, or cures, have chosen rather to share our pain and touch our wounds with a warm and tender hand. (unknown)_

A wet strand of hair dashed into Snow's face. The rain was poring down as she hurried across the street to _Rollin' Sizzler_ Diner, which already welcomed her with warm lights and the well-known smell of old frying fat. Many people ascribed the beautiful woman an exquisite taste for fine dining, notwithstanding she loved the sinfully unhealthy Mundy food you could buy at every turn nowadays.

As she entered the crowded venue, a short woman on roller skates approached her in order to get her seated.

"Is it just you today, Miss White?"

"As always. Thank you Jane." Snow gave her a friendly smile, which the blonde girl called Jane Thomas acknowledged.

"Over there at the bar oughta be some spare tables - Just take your pick." She turned on her heel to take care of the next group of customers who just arrived at the entrance.

Snow made her way to the back of the burger bar, which had become so familiar to her over the years. This place had something consoling to her. The sound of people chatting about irrelevant issues, the laughter of happy families, the racket coming from the jukebox made her problems seem so far away.

She headed towards a table in the rearmost corner next to a window.

The moment she sat down and put her white raincoat down, a familiar figure caught her eye.

She would recognise him anytime, anywhere.

Even though his back was turned she could tell that it was no less than Fabletown's infamous Sheriff Bigby Wolf.

He was conversing with another guy, who was unknown to her.

Of course she would have to meet Bigby here. Now. Not that she wasn't able to stand the detective, she actually had a thing for the scruffy companion, but not today.

For now she just wanted some goddamn privacy.

"You ready to order?" Snow jerked upright. "Uhm… Sorry…I was ehh… distracted."

"Whatever" muttered the waiter.

Snow skimmed the menu and retorted without lowering it "I'll have the Hawaiian Tasty Burger, some fries and a Pepsi. Thank you".

"Anything for ya' pal over there?"

"What? There is _no_-" "Steak, bloody, fries and a Midas' Gold." "Coming up!"

Lowering her visual cover she looked straight into Bigby Wolf's amber eyes.

"What do you want?" she grouched.

"A steak, bloody, fries -"

"Not what you want to eat, I heard that! What do you want from _me_?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Why are you not with your friend?"

"Oh, Kay you mean? I was just asking him a few questions, regarding an issue. Nothing big though. So i left him be after we were done talking."

"And now you want to bother me?"

The broad-shouldered man leaned himself back into the red leather seating row. "I wouldn't call it _'bothering'_ but if you want to I can leave. I got hours of paperwork ahead of me so -"

"No. _Please_ stay. I didn't mean to come out this rude." Snow shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Okay. If you want me to…"

"Yeah, please."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Can we _please_ change the subject?"

"Of course we can do that, Snow."

"Tell me about the case you're working on. Did you already report it in? Please tell me it is not about Bluebeard again."

"Hold your horses Snow, there comes your Pepsi - and my beer."

With an annoyed eye roll towards Bigby she turned in the direction of the waiter who placed their beverages in front of them. "Thank you very much" she said with a faked smile and took a sip.

"I don't like that Mundy swill. _Too sweet_, sensory overflow." He gave her glass a disparaging glance.

"And whisky doesn't?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Nope."

"You know you're cruel, right?" Snow laughed.

"Why are you so mean to me?" the Sheriff said with an contrived offended look in his face

"I am not mean at all!" He gave her a smirk, and she shook her head. He really was a good guy, one of those who would't judge you for being yourself.

A lot of the other Fabletown residences feared him or disapproved of his offbeat way dealing with the dirty work, but Snow didn't. She felt save in his presence.

"Why are you all by your own, Snow?" Bigby examined her with a unreadable expression.

"Who should I be with, Mister Wolf?" she said bitterly. Snow was always that peck when it came to her private matters.

The Sheriff gave her a displeased glance. "Snow, please call me Bigby. How long do we know each other? For a millennium by now? Goddam we live in the middle of the 20th century."

He was right she should really start letting him closer to her. She always kept people at arm's length.

Even folks like Bigby, her Sheriff, her partner if you want so; but her past made her cold and unapproachable.

"However, Bigby, what was that about the case you were on?"

"Mhm" he lit a cigarette.

"Mr. Wolf, put out that cigarette!"

"Bigby! Call me Bigby, Snow!"

"Ugh, please just gimme' some time!" Snow started to get upset now, Bigby just grinned at her.

"Stop giving me that haughty smirk!" He continued to give her his remarkable smile.

"Here we go, one Hawaiian Tasty Burger, a steak and fries."

"_Finally_" thought Snow. She was starving and Bigby seemed to be looking forward to eating as well.

The waiter put the food in front of them and left hastily.

"Well that fella was in a hurry, wonder where he's heading."

"I don't know and i don't care, enjoy your food."

"I'm hungry like a wolf"

"Stop it."

"Okay" he chuckled.

Snow took a bite from her burger and her table mate cut a big piece from his dinner.

"You still haven't told me about that case."

"Well" Bigby spoke in a bored voice. "It's nothing special I just wanted Kay to check up someone. Nothing to be worried about."

"Who's the person of interest?"

"A guy called _Steward Taylor,_ Mundy, 43 years old, employee of a company called '_Frank's parquet flooring_' somehow ended up in the woodlands garden and took a nap on one of the benches. I just wanted to make sure he poses no risk to us." Bigby paused to take a pull on his bottle.

"And? Does he?" Snow pointed a fry at the Sheriff.

"Nope."

"That's good news. We should always try to avoid trouble with Mundies."

"How's your food?"

"Good, thank you Mr. Wolf."

"Bigby."

"I'll get that right soon. I promise" She smiled apologetically.

"It's not about the name Snow, you can call me whatever you want, but I want you to trust me. I trust you."

"I appreciate that, really, I do."

Snow looked into his eyes. She could see that he was serious.

It felt like they had stared into each other eyes for hours as the waiter's squeaky voice reclaimed her from her thoughts.

"Do you want a dessert?" He asked.

"Do we, Snow?" Bigby looked at her quizzically.

"Yes. One chocolate milkshake and - do you want anything?."

"A bourbon please."

The unmotivated waiter who's name tag said 'Gerrard Jenkins' shuffled away from their table.

As her glance wandered back straightforward she found Bigby looking thoughtfully out of the window. She could see how tired he was. Dark circles under his eyes, his white shirt rumpled and his hair unkempt.

Snow sighed and leaned against the window.

The waiter served their orders and slammed the bill on the midst of the table. Absentmindedly she reached a pale hand out for it but instead of the thin paper she touched something warm and pulled her hand back instantly. It was Bigby's hand which had already grabbed the tab.

"You really don't have to -"

"_But I want to_, Snow. Haven't had such a nice evening since 200 years."

The waiter gave him an unsympathetic eye "Now you spread it out to thick, mate".

The Sheriff just ignored him and positioned a fifty and a ten dollar bill in front of him.

"Keep the change"

The bloke trotted off.

"That hit home." Snow laughed. Bigby had a way of dealing with nags and she admired him for that. She was a testy kind of person but she had herself under good control.

"May I taste your shake? I wanna know if that 5 dollars were well spend."

"Sure, go ahead. But you know that I could have payed it."

"Don't mention it." He put the straw between his dry lips. "Not bad, i guess. Not my favourite though." He pushed the glass back to her side.

"I really like it. Chocolate is my guilty pleasure."

It was still raining when they left the restaurant. After they crossed the street they headed back to Bullfinch street.

They didn't talk much during the fifteen minute walk, but it was not an awkward silence.

By the time they reached The Yellowbrick Roadhouse on the corner Kiplingstreet/Bullfinchstreet, Bigby lit a cigarette and turned to face Snow.

"It was a wonderful evening, Miss White." He reached out his hand.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything. Bigby." She put her small hand into his and he raised it to press his warm lips on her cold hand.

Snow wasn't the girl that got attached to people. Not at all. But she treasured that moment ever since.


End file.
